The Journey After Regionals
by GleeWritingGirl
Summary: New Directions have just lost regionals but they didn't loose faith. Finn and Rachel also sing a heartful duet. Full of Finchel.


The Journey after Regional's- Glee fan fiction- Finchel Tale

"We got another year!" That's all Mr. Schue needed to say to lift the new directions glee club's sprit. After a difficult year with their set list for sectionals being leaked out to the competition, Quinn Fabrey and all her baby gate drama and on top of all that losing to Rachel Berry's ex at regional's. The students of McKinley Highs Glee club were ecstatic they had one more year to prove that glee club wasn't for losers but for everyone. After a couple minutes of screaming the class of twelve returned to their seats to listen to what Mr. Schue had planned for them next. "Okay guys and to celebrate Puck and I have a little something for you." Mr. Schue waved Puck over to take a seat with him next to him on the other stool. Puck started strumming some chords on his guitar while Mr. Schue played his ukulele and they sang together somewhere over the rainbow.

While the beautiful music was playing in the background all that Rachel Berry could think of was the rough, warm, strong hands that were holding her delicate little ones. She moved her eyes from the hands to the face of their owner none other than Finn Hudson himself. After the sudden kiss she gave him in the hall at school before regionals and him confessing his love for her before their duet in _faithfully _they'd been irresistible. When Finn's eyes caught hers he smiled his silly but very attractive half smile that always made her heart melt. In return to his smirk she gave him one of her trade mark mega watt smiles and leaned her head on his toned muscular shoulder. She couldn't believe Finn Hudson was her BOYFRIEND. It was all too surreal but she couldn't help but smile to herself she had everything she ever wanted. A voice that she was proud to use, an amazing group of friends and a sexy boyfriend. Now glee was here for another year. Her life couldn't be more incredible she held tighter to Finn's hand and enjoyed the music.

Finn Hudson looked down at the little brunette that had stolen his heart. He wasn't a guy for mushy stuff but every time she was near him he couldn't explain it, it was just so amazing. Until the night before regional's when he truly realized he loved her he didn't understand what was going on. Sure when he was with Quinn he always said I love you but he never really understood the feeling until he met Rachel Berry just thinking her name gave him butterfly's. When he realized she was looking at him he gave her one of his crooked half smiles that he knew all too well made her melt. In return she gave him her mega watt smile that always reminded him of how lucky he was to have her with him. It was so weird for him at the beginning of the year being the captain and quarterback of the football team then being put into glee as the male lead. He knew that Rachel liked him right when he started glee and he liked her too but was to afraid to show so just kept his mouth shut. Then all that Quinn drama happened, he shook his head just the memory of it seemed like a faint part of his past. Then thinking about sectionals when Rachel was his before and how he let her go and how foolish he was for doing that made him sigh. That was what lead him to think of Jesse St. Jackass and how he hurt Rachel so bad. He wanted to kill that little punk. But he'd leave that for another time hopefully next year's regional's. He rested his head carefully on Rachel's and enjoyed the last song of glee club in his sophomore year.

"Thanks guys so much for the most amazing year of my life, I owe it all to you. Have a great summer and Rachel relax will get to our songs for sectionals in the fall you guys all worked so hard this year you deserve it. Bye for now see you in the fall." And with that Mr. Schue lead the group out of the room. But Rachel and Finn were still sitting there when he came back in to grab his bag.

"Mr. Schue I was wondering if Finn and I could have some alone time, we wanted to sing a song one last time to end the year off." Rachel said hopefully looking at Mr. Schucster.

"Alright guys I'll give you sometime but be out in half an hour I'll be in my office if you need me." Mr. Schue picked up his bag and walk to his office.

"Rachel, Thank you so much." Finn held both of her smooth warm hands.

"It was nothing Finn I just asked if we could stay a bit longer." Rachel said a little confused by Finn.

"Rach, not that I meant thank you for showing me how cool it is to be yourself and not to worry about what other people are thinking about you." He said shyly looking down into her gorgeous big brown eyes. Trying with all his might not to let his gaze go lower to her ever so full chest.

Her heart skipped a beat she's with the boy that she had like for ever and he was all hers. "No problem Finn it was my pleasure, now shall we sing I have selected a song for us that represents our feelings for each other all to well." She smiled at him grabbing the sheet music off the piano.

He couldn't help but laugh at how his Rachel was so organized. Wow she was his Rachel he loved hearing himself thinking that and he loved her. "Okay Berry but I have to warn you I'm not the best with country." He said looking at the name of the band who sang the song he knew that Lady Antebellum were a country band since his mom is obsessed with them.

"Oh Finn, have I ever told you, you were an incredible singer?" Rachel said sheepishly. He looked at her and grabbed her small hands in his awkwardly large ones.

"Yeah you have." He lifted her face so she was looking directly in his eyes and he lowered his head and planted the sweetest and most tender kiss he could possibly give. Before he was ready she pulled away and smiled at him while shaking her thin finger.

"No, no Mr. Hudson not right now we only have twenty minutes before Mr. Schucster is going to kick us out of here." She said walking over to the C.D. player and put the correct C.D. in the slot. Her heart was beating way to fast to ignore, she'll just have to save all her passion for after their duet. Finns eyes rolled but then were glued to his girlfriends ass. He honestly wondered how he could be so lucky to have Rachel as his girlfriend.

"Oh Kay, I'm on my best behavior." He smiled teasingly at her. When the music to Lady Antebellum's Need You Now started to play. Rachel took her rightful spot next to Finn and started to sing.

Picture perfect memories,

Scattered all around the floor.

Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.

For me it happens all the time.

He joined in with her on the chorus. There eyes locked on each other.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.

Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

She smiled at him showing him that the meaning of the song hit all to close to home for the two of them. Then he used his special raspy voice and sexily sang to her.

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.

Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.

For me it happens all the time.

He paused for the instrumental break and place his hand on her face. Her face turning a shade of red. I can't believe this it's just too perfect right now Rachel thought to her self before joining in with him.

It's a quarter after one; I'm a little drunk,

And I need you now.

Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.

And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

I just need you now.

Oh baby I need you now.

"Finn that was-" Was all she could get out before he swooped her up in his arms and kissed her with all the passion he had for that tiny brunette in his arms. I love her I really love her Finn thought while there kiss got deeper. This time he broke it.

"Rach, we should get going Mr. Schue is going to be here any minute." He said looking down hoping he didn't disappoint her.

She smiled. "Yeah, yeah your right come on lets get going but Finn, I love you too." Finn smiled lovingly he knew that that was her response to his declaration of love before there duet at regional's, then grabbed her book bag and put his arm around her as they walk out of their favorite classroom together.


End file.
